50 SoulSilver Moments
by Eneko95
Summary: Unoriginal title is unoriginal, LOL. Guest-starring Ethan, just to make things interesting!


50 SoulSilvershipping Moments

Author's note: Some of the moments are from Ethan's POV/feature him because let's face it, Ethan makes SoulSilvershipping more interesting. XD

1. Rival

Most people knew that Lyra and Silver were rivals. What they didn't know was that Ethan considered himself Silver's rival—as far as Lyra was concerned, anyway.

2. Last

"Fancy cars that go very fast, you know they never last, no no," Lyra sang along with the radio. Even though Madonna songs drove Silver crazy, she loved them. Just one of many things they couldn't quite see eye-to-eye on.

3. Sing

Silver had never heard her sing before the karaoke contest. Lyra stunned him—and everyone else—with her performance of "That Voice Again" by Peter Gabriel. Apparently, the song perfectly expressed her feelings about him, and was one of her favorites because of that.

4. Cool

To be honest, Ethan had no idea what Lyra saw in Silver. She was always gushing about how cool he was, but _he_ only saw the snarky redhead who'd stolen that Cyndaquil (a Typhlosion now) and caused lots of problems for his best friend.

5. Picture

Silver looked up from the photo album with an amused look on his face. "Geez, Lyra, do you have _every _picture of your Pokémon you've ever taken?" Lyra smiled brightly. "Uh-huh. This one of my Ponyta is my favorite," she chirped, turning the page to show him. Silver rolled his eyes. "So how many albums do they all take up?" "Um, 15, I think…"

6. Gentle

To say that Lyra was as gentle to her Pokémon as Silver had been ruthless to his would be the understatement of the century. Lyra treated all of them, even the ones she didn't particularly like, with the kind of patience and understanding you mostly see in kindergarten teachers. The results were, to say the least, very impressive.

7. Say

"You better know that in the end, it's better to say too much than never to say what you need to say again," Lyra whisper-sang to herself. Ethan had introduced her to John Mayer, but the song in question reminded her more of Silver. It also reminded her to be bold when it came to him.

8. Drive

"You know how to drive?" Lyra couldn't help but raise her voice in shock as Silver presented his new motorcycle to her. "Well, duh," he said with a laugh. "Driving a motorcycle is a time-honored Bad Boy skill!" She was still in shock when he tossed her a helmet and told her to climb on.

9. Different

Silver had met and/or defeated all kinds of Trainers during his travels, but Lyra was different from the others. For one thing, she consistently defeated him in several quick, super effective moves.

10. Music

Lyra was certain that the day she found out Silver liked Queen's music (excluding "Bohemian Rhapsody") as much as she did was the day she'd fallen in love with him. By sheer coincidence, it also happened to be the day she'd defeated him at Azalea Town.

11. Prize

Silver expected Lyra to win first prize at the whack-a-Diglett game. He didn't expect to come in such a close second, nor did he plan on her cheerfully handing him the 4,000 Poké Porygon Games gift card.

12. Cold

"L-Lyra, how are you _not_ cold in t-_that outfit_?" Ethan chattered. They were both searching Ice Path for a Jynx, and even though his Magmar was right behind him, he was _still_ feeling the temperatures. "I could say the same thing about your shorts," she quipped. "And if you _must_ know, I can put up with a lot for a rare Pokémon." Ethan mumbled something noncommittal as Magmar nailed a stray Zubat with a fireball.

13. Dub

"Trust me, Silver, the FMA dub is _just_ as funny and well-acted as the Japanese version," Lyra wheedled. Silver shook his head. "Lyra, we've been over this. I. Prefer. Anime. In. Japanese," he said crisply. "Well, um…oh, fine," she conceded, a note of sadness in her voice. "There's no debating matters of taste." She'd later find a little sticky note on the front of the box saying "Watch together tomorrow? –Silver"

14. Start

Others found it hard to believe that someone Lyra had met at the start of her journey still had such presence in her life. Most people tend to forget people from their childhood, but Silver had proved impossible for her to forget.

15. Alone

For most of his life, Silver had worked alone. He simply couldn't connect with people, and wasn't too good at it with Pokémon either. Lyra was the only person willing to work around that, and he was thankful for it.

16. Respect

"You volunteered to play Raikou?" Ethan asked, pointing to the pile of fabric and foam that would become Lyra's costume. "He deserves the same respect we give Suicune and Entei," she grinned. Crafts projects always made her happy, and _this_ one was for the Festival of Ho-Oh. "I can't wait to get started on it! See, I picked this bendable foam for most of the head and the tail, and this _sturdier_ foam for the claws and fangs…" Ethan wasn't really listening as she went on and on about what she'd use for which part of Raikou. He was just happy to see her so engaged.

17. Path

One thing Lyra liked about Silver was that he always found another path to the same place.

18. Belong

Even though it was very clearly a chick song, Ethan totally felt the narrator's pain in "You Belong with Me". For Arceus' sake, he had practically _the same situation!_ Except, you know, gender-inverted. He'd tried to talk to Lyra about it once, but she'd laughed in his face.

19. Fountain

Silver stared quietly into the fountain at National Park. Lyra had promised to meet him there at least five minutes ago. A short time indeed, but it felt like much longer to him. He had no idea why this was the case. Perhaps because he'd become so used to seeing her all over Johto…?

20. Secret

"WOW! Silver, this Aprijuice is amazing! What's your secret?" Lyra gushed. She'd taught him all about the Pokéathlon over the last two weeks, and boy, had it paid off. Especially now that he'd let her try his Aprijuice! "Simple," Silver grinned. "I use two Blk Apricorns in every batch. You should try it," he added, tweaking her nose. The two of them laughed together.

21. Away

"Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you awaaaay…" Silver belted along with the CD in his best Aerosmith voice. "Dream On" wasn't one of his favorites, but the song had grown on him. He almost didn't hear Lyra clapping from the other room over the annoying siren at the song's end. Almost.

22. Training

Lyra couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Ethan sparring with his Gallade using a thick dowel—and losing. "Hey, Ethan! You wanna give Gallade some _real _training?" she called out, throwing her Scyther's Sport Ball. Gallade whirled to face his new opponent, expertly shoving Ethan's dowel onto the ground.

23. Safe

"Are you _sure_ we'll be safe?" Ethan asked Lyra for the fifteenth time. She'd convinced him to go rock-climbing, but the cliff was making him nervous. "Ethan, I swear to Arceus, if you ask me that _one more time_…" she replied through gritted teeth. "Are you?" Sighing in exasperation, Lyra fastened the harnesses, adjusted her fingerless gloves (callus protection), and climbed up to the first checkpoint with hardly any slips at all. "Yeah, I'm sure!" came her teasingly smug reply.

24. Dance

The only reason Silver had ended up watching Lyra dance in the first place was because he could hear the Wii game she was playing (and singing along to, oddly) from downstairs. Her singing was good, but her dancing…left something to be desired. "You've got a long way to go," he said in his usual blunt fashion once the song had ended. She flinched, turned around…and the look on her face was truly priceless. "If you tell Ethan, I will beat the stuffing out of you. Again," she warned. Smirking, he walked right up to the Wii and picked up an extra remote. "May I join you?" He soon regretted asking, because he couldn't dance either.

25. Rush

For all their differences, Ethan, Lyra, and Silver agreed on one thing—thinking about the sheer power of their Pokémon, available practically on command, gave them a rush. Sometimes, Lyra thought it was no wonder Silver had stolen his Cyndaquil back in the day.

26. Future

"You know the fountain in National Park?" Lyra asked Silver as they stared at the clear night sky from outside Ecruteak. "What about it?" Lyra looked down and fiddled with her hands before answering. "…sometimes, I pretend I can see the future in it," she whispered, glad the darkness hid her blush. Silver laughed quietly. "You must've seen something pretty cool the first time if you still do it," he teased.

27. Strength

It didn't matter that Silver couldn't beat her. For Lyra, his willingness to keep trying was real strength.

28. Wind

Lyra laughed gleefully as her Pidgeot swooped in front of Ethan's Noctowl. "Ready to land?" she called over the rushing wind. "Oh, we're just getting warmed up!" Ethan called back, grinning. He urged his Noctowl to fly faster. Lyra did so with her Pidgeot, reflecting on how moments like these defined their friendship.

29. Dreams

Night after night, Silver would find Lyra had worked her way into his dreams.

30. Gift

Even though she was practically a legend, Lyra never held herself like she was Arceus' gift to Pokémon Trainers. Both Ethan and Silver were grateful for that.

31. Why?

"I don't see how you can be so in love with such a prick," Ethan muttered as Lyra fondly completed her drawing of Silver. He instantly regretted it, because Lyra smacked him in the face with her legal pad. "Don't talk about him like that!" "You know it's true…" She sighed irritably. "All right, so he can be bull-headed and immature. What's your point?"

32. Book

"Good book?" Silver asked, peering over Lyra's shoulder. "I wish you would stop _doing_ that," she replied, eyes still on the page. Silver chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

33. Attention

Ethan's biggest wish—the one he wished for every year on his birthday, in fact—was to get the kind of attention Lyra got. Even for just one day.

34. Sunset

Watching the sunset on Cianwood beach just wasn't the same without Lyra.

35. Separate

If Lyra had her way, she would run into Silver (or Ethan) a damn sight more often than she did.

36. Dash

Silver and Lyra cheered as his Crobat and her Butterfree got first and second place, respectively, at Hurdle Dash. Lyra turned to Silver, beaming for the two of them. "Congratulations, you finally beat me at something!" Silver teasingly swatted her balloon hat.

37. Prank

Neither Ethan nor Lyra liked the look in Silver's eyes as he dealt the cards for Blackjack. "Alright Ethan, you show a four, I show a seven. Stand or hit?" Ethan bit his lip, thinking. "Hit me." "Stop mumbling and answer the question," Silver commented. Ethan sighed. "I said hit me." Silver grinned viciously and bitch slapped Ethan across the face. "Damn it, Silver, what did he/I ever do to you?" Lyra and Ethan shouted at the same time.

38. Clues

The little things Silver did for her—like cheering her on, or showing her a picture of his Poliwrath—were, to her eye, clues that he loved her back.

39. Haunted

The expression on Lyra's face as she burst out of Ecruteak Gym and ran to the Pokémon Center told Ethan everything he needed to know.

40. Color

"What do you think?" Silver asked, self-consciously posing in his new olive-green jacket. Lyra frowned, tilting her head to the right. "It's a good style, but I think black is more your color." He blushed and muttered something about his regular jacket being dark purple.

41. Fanciful

Once, when they were eleven, Ethan and Lyra had debated the idea of getting four Badges each, then taking on the League together. They'd laughed it off and asked the Professor if he needed any help.

42. Regret

"Ethan, I can't watch your Catching Show because Lance took off to Arceus knows where and they need a Champion. Maybe next time, okay?"

43. Child

Silver would _never_ admit it (especially not to Lyra), but he'd always wanted to spend a day acting like the child he was.

44. Personality

If Lyra had to guess, she'd say Silver was the practical person, Ethan was the dreamer, and she was a harmonious blend of both.

45. Name

If you asked him the age-old question "What's in a name?" Silver would say that his had been in his eye color before he hit puberty. Then he started to look more like his mother, whoever she had been.

46. Surprise

Ethan's culinary prowess never failed to surprise (and delight) her.

47. Allure

Thanks to Lyra's (barely) Grade A Zettai Ryouiki and status as Champion, she got a lot of…unwanted male attention. Annoying as this was, she simply couldn't think of a good way to change her outfit that wouldn't leave it butt-ugly.

48. Fire

"The only problem with having a Meganium is that I can't do any elemental combo attacks with you," Lyra griped. "Typhlosion's Flamethrower would incinerate Meganium's Magical Leaf." Silver chuckled. "That's why he still knows Swift, Lyra."

49. Friend

Ethan was afraid to imagine his life if Lyra hadn't become his best friend.

50. Wish

"Ooo, a shooting star! Make a wish!" Lyra gasped. Both boys laughed. "Lyra, that's a helicopter," they said in unison.


End file.
